Inevitable Change
by TheBraveButShrinkingViolet
Summary: All children must grow up and Rin is no exception. How will her lord Sesshoumaru cope with her change from a simple little girl to a blossoming beauty? Possibly an eventual SessXRin
1. Musings

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rumiko Takahashi's and do not profit from this at all…though I kind of wish I could :-C

A gentle breeze playfully lifted the soft brown strands of Rin's hair as she sat amid the bright green grass and wildflowers of an otherwise deserted meadow. Her face, lifted to the light and heat of the mid-summer sun, seemed contemplative, her dark eyes glazed over in deep inner reflection. She absently twirled a hapless flower by its stem as she wondered to herself: when had things changed? There wasn't an obvious difference in her life. She still wandered the countryside with bare feet and a free spirit, although she did not travel quite as light as she used to, the advent of womanhood having forced her to take more notice and care of her appearance and hygiene.

Womanhood. For some reason, the term scared her. Ever since her thirteenth year when the old woman who had taken her in for that first bleeding had explained to her what it meant to be a woman, Rin had shied away from it. It seemed too big a word for her to handle; full of meaning and obligation. Full of change. So, she'd ignored it. She was content to spend her days pestering Jaken and following her lord. Her lord Sesshoumaru had always been the main point of consistency in her life; he was her world. Yet, somehow her world had shifted. Nothing had truly changed; lord Sesshoumaru still walked silently ahead and he still spoke few words. He still threw pebbles at Jaken and he still doted on her with gifts of kimonos, combs, and soaps….and yet…he was different, now.

Rin realized as she sat in the meadow that it was not Lord Sesshoumaru who had changed, it was herself. Her world hadn't changed, but her perspective on it had. Something in the way he moved stirred something within her. Something about the depth of his voice, the rough edge of a growl when he was driven to anger….made her breath quicken just a bit. Something about the way his silver curtain of hair shined and his golden eyes glowed….it was really very odd. As a child, Rin had always known and praised her lord's beauty and skill but, lately it seemed wrong to do so. Inappropriate and strange. What had happened? She dropped her gaze to the simple, white flower in her hand.

"Womanhood…" Rin mumbled under her breath, thinking once again on the old woman's words and the dream which had brought on all of this pondering. She'd woken up that morning feeling….damp. She remembered vividly the dream she'd had of her lord that night. He'd been caressing her, his claws gently grazing against her bare flesh as he spoke to her in low, sonorous tones with his breath hot in her ear. She was confused and a bit disturbed by this development and yet, couldn't deny that it had been a pleasant dream…although that pleasure had left her curiously achy and wanting. To add to her confusion, she'd woken up to find lord Sesshoumaru gone and Jaken off watering and grooming AhUn by a stream a ways from camp. These things were not out of the ordinary occurrences but, in conjunction with her dream they seemed a bit…pointed.

A flush of embarrassment crept up her neck as she wondered; could lord Sesshoumaru have possibly _smelled_ her? Could he have guessed at the nature of her dream and left in an act of rebuke? To show her those feelings were unacceptable? But, that was ridiculous! Rin's lord was a demon who did things of his own accord for his own reasons. She shouldn't presume to understand or guess at the intent behind anything he did! And yet, she couldn't seem to help herself. Rin had been noticing of late the way her lord inclined his ear towards her whenever she sang or spoke to him, as if he wished to hear the sound of her voice, and the way his austere gaze seemed to soften whenever he looked her way. She wondered if these things had always been so and she had just failed to notice until recently.

A sudden rush of cool air, thrumming with power reminiscent of thunder storms blew up behind Rin, signaling her lord's return. She turned just in time to watch as his long, glorious tresses and robes settled about him in a swath of glittering silver and white. He turned his bright eyes to her and spoke her name in greeting, "Rin." And she remembered to breathe, letting out the air she'd been holding in a short gust.

"Where have you been, my lord? You were not here when I woke up…" Lord Sesshoumaru walked past her, his eyes now searching for his dragon and Jaken.

"Nowhere," was his short reply. Rin nodded her head in acquiescence of his reticence. She stood and brushed off her kimono before trotting after her lord. Her legs had grown long indeed by her fifteenth year but their slender grace still had trouble compensating for her lord's powerful stride. As she followed, she straightened out the ribbon which tied back the upper portion of her hair in a loose ponytail at the back of her head. A present from the last time her lord had left her unexpectedly, it was in her signature shade of tangerine orange and she was constantly making sure it stayed put in her hair as she adored it and was loath to lose it.

She giggled at Jaken's profuse apologies for not being ready upon his lord's return, already pushing back her mid-morning musings. Scratching under Un's head, she picked up a brush and started straightening out his mane. The sooner she and Jaken finished up the dragon's maintenance, the sooner they could set out again for the day's wanderings.

A/N~ So…what do you think? Any suggestions or comments or whatever are most definitely appreciated! Reviews, please!


	2. New Friends

Here we go! Chapter 2! Yay! :D

Rin squinted her eyes against the wind whipping past her face as she leaned forward in AhUn's saddle. A bright smile painted itself across her rosy cheeks. Flying through the clouds had always been one of her favorite things about traveling with lord Sesshoumaru. The great heights never scared her but filled her with an exultant sense of freedom and joy. She was glad for the distraction, as a shadow of disquiet had been growing in her mind lately. Something was wrong with her lord.

Any outsider would not have noticed the shift in his behavior as it was so slight but to Rin, it was glaring and worrisome. What was truly strange and discomfiting for Rin was that his shift in behavior was towards her. He hardly looked her way or responded to her anymore. He had always been a demon of few words but his silences had always been meaningful; she'd always been sure that he was listening to her songs and chatter. But lately his silences seemed pointedly cold and uncaring; his head turned away from her as though he were trying to discourage her from engaging him or ignore her presence altogether. It seemed that he was distancing himself from her and pushing her away. The thought brought tears to her eyes and her fine brow crinkled upwards in worry and distress.

She'd been trying more and more insistently, perhaps desperately, to regain his affections. Singing all of the songs she knew him to be fond of and speaking in her softest and most pleasant voice of random little nothings as they meandered through the countryside. He'd always taken pleasure in her gentle banter and rewarded her by slowing his stride and pointing his ear towards her, sending soft golden glances her way now and again. But, now all he did was lengthen his stride and move swiftly out of reach, leaving her in confused silence and worried hurt. She tried keeping her hair extra-smooth, taking more time to brush it out at regular intervals throughout the day. She tried wearing his favorite kimonos and being extra-fastidious with her bathing routine in order to please his keen nose.

But, nothing was working. So, she'd resolved that on her next trip to a human town for restocking her supplies necessary for a human female and giving herself some much needed refreshment, she'd get herself some much needed advice as well. Surely some of the elder females of her kind might have some idea what to do about her recalcitrant lord.

AhUn descended slowly towards a dirt road winding through a lush green forest. Rin smiled in anticipation. Kyoto had always been her favorite city to visit, even though she always had to approach it from a considerable distance in order to not draw undue attention to herself. Unfortunately, flying down astride a two-headed dragon was not the most inconspicuous of entrances. Once her trusted companions touched down, she slid off their back with practiced ease and gathered her pack from the back of the saddle. Ah and Un lowered their great heads down to nuzzle her affectionately and she kissed each scaled forehead in turn. The dragon then chuffed and grunted in parting before turning around and lumbering off into the woods to wait for her return. Rin giggled and reached up to finger the beautifully carved ivory whistle hung round her neck on a silver chain which could call AhUn to her should she find herself in a desperate situation. It was a nervous habit she'd picked up when she'd started visiting towns by herself. As she rubbed her fingers over the ivory's smooth surface she remembered the day her lord Sesshoumaru had gifted it to her; the whisper of his silken sleeves as he lifted the chain over her head and the warmth in his bright, tawny eyes.

Rin let out a soft sigh and started down the road. The season had just begun to shift from summer to fall and the heat of the day was eased by the first cool breezes of autumn. But even so, the sun shined through the canopy of leaves overhead to warm her face and a light sheen of sweat began to form on her brow. Her ears pricked as she heard the faint echoes of human voices coming her way from the right. Her expression lifted along with her spirits at the impending run-in with some of her fellow human beings. Suddenly, a break in the trees revealed a trail and the human voices became louder and clearer.

"Aaah! Hideki, what _are_ you doing?" A feminine voice shrieked followed by loud masculine laughter.

"Dear sister mine, tsk tsk! Can you not take a simple joke?" Chimed a sweet tenor.

"Hideki put away that worm! You know Himeko is terrified of all things creepy and crawly!" A deep male voice boomed with good-natured chuckling.

"What is this? Hello there! How are you doing this fine day, young miss?" The trio of people had rounded the corner to come into sight of a curious and amused Rin and the owner of the pleasant tenor voice had seen her first, greeting her with all the enthusiasm of a boisterous young man for a beautiful young woman.

"I am very well, thank you." Rin answered readily.

"You're heading to Kyoto now aren't you? Might you like us to accompany you? A young lady shouldn't travel all by herself!" The owner of the second, deeper male voice spoke up. He was a pleasant-looking fellow, if a bit plain. But, it was his warm and fatherly smile that made Rin feel instantly at ease.

"I would like that very much, thank you."

"Well, then! Now that that's settled, let us push on. The festivities won't wait for us to start!" The younger man interjected. The girl lightly giggled and smacked the younger man's arm as the group continued walking up the road to the city.

"Now, dear brother…." she said, "We should introduce ourselves at least!" She lifted her dark, dewy eyes to Rin's. "I'm Himeko." She pointed to herself. "This is my eldest brother, Hiro." She pointed to the elder man. He turned his head and smiled a warm smile at her and gave a short wave. "And this is my elder brother, Hideki."

"And it is my sincerest joy to make your acquaintance, miss…..?" The younger man fell into stride alongside Rin and looked at her with his dark brows raised quizzically.

"Rin. My name is Rin."

"Rin." Hideki's fine face slowly broke into a brilliant smile, exposing a row of straight ivory teeth. A fluttering feeling filled up Rin's stomach at the sight and a blush crept across her face along with a shy smile. There was a fun-loving gleam in Hideki's clear dark eyes and a boyish bounce to his gait which made him disarming and endearing. Rin found herself much enjoying the light in his handsome face and the energy in his tall, wiry frame.

"So, are you looking forward to tonight's celebration?" Himeko broke the silence and the spell which had fallen between the two.

"Celebration?" Rin asked in confusion.

"You didn't know? Tonight is the night of the Autumnal equinox! There's a huge festival in Kyoto every year! Everyone's going!" The younger girl squealed in excitement, her black hair tossing about her face.

"Really?" Rin breathed, she felt happy anticipation swelling within her own chest.

"Yes, really! You should hang around with us for a while, Kyoto can be really confusing. Especially during huge festivals like this." Hideki looked at her with hope in his beetle-black eyes. Rin felt an odd reluctance as she looked into them and yet she found that she couldn't say no to him.

"Of course, that would be lovely." She smiled fully now and felt great satisfaction upon seeing the wonder and admiration on Hideki's face. If only her lord Sesshoumaru would react to her in such ways. The thought of him and her problems with him made her feel as if the sun had suddenly darkened and the day turned cold.

"Hey, you alright?" Hideki's warm hand touched her shoulder in concern. Rin looked up into his face and the day brightened up. She willed away her thoughts and troubles. She would figure out what to do later, Rin decided. For now she will focus on enjoying herself at the celebration.

A/N~ Now, I'm really not sure where exactly I'm going with this so any comments or suggestions are helpful! Thank ya'll for taking the time to read this!


End file.
